<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Collared by Florville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658937">Collared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florville/pseuds/Florville'>Florville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun &amp; Moon | Pokemon Sun &amp; Moon Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, F/M, Foot Jobs, Hardcore, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florville/pseuds/Florville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is dedicated to the artist xXNiroXx, whose amazing artwork made me fall in love with this pairing.</p>
<p>Summary:  Guzma has been avoiding Lusamine's summons, and finally has to face the music.  With Team Skull's Boss knotted up over his impending trip to Aether Paradise, Plumeria steps in to make sure he can keep his head in the game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guzma/Plumeri | Plumeria (Pokemon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Collared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wasn’t sure how to tag this, because Guzma theoretically can refuse to submit to what he’s going through…so possibly “suggestion of/reference to dubcon”?  </p>
<p>Many thanks to my pal Wopkater, who did the final proofread for me ^_^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Collared</p>
<p>The rain was falling in thick sheets as Faba passed the gates of Po Town, his lip curling distastefully at the sight of the graffitied cobblestone street and the unsightly barricades guarded by Guzma’s little herd of misfit minions.  Po Town disgusted him…formerly a nice, orderly little corner of Ula’Ula Island, it was now a den of disorder and depravity.  </p>
<p>As Branch Chief of the Aether Foundation, he could only influence Lusamine’s decisions so much, and unfortunately, her sponsorship of this beastly little gang tied into some larger purpose that she hadn’t revealed to him yet.  So he’d just have to go along with it, for now.</p>
<p>Approaching the front door of Shady House with two of Guzma’s lackeys on his heels, he stopped and crossed his arms, waiting for one of them to open it for him because he didn’t feel like touching anything in this filthy place.  The two grunts looked up at him, and he raised a brow imperiously.  To their credit, it only took a few more seconds for the idiots to get the hint, and one of them stepped forward, drawing the door open wide.</p>
<p>Stepping across the threshold, Faba shuddered at the sight of garbage strewn everywhere, and the prevalent smell of dampness and mildew that was hanging on the air.  Obviously the moronic troupe had smashed out a few of the windows on the old mansion before realising that it would make a decent “hideout,” and none of the little miscreants had the requisite skills to repair the damage they’d done to the building so that the rain wouldn’t get in.</p>
<p>They were pathetic…worse than animals.  And over them ruled Guzma, the worst animal of them all.</p>
<p>Annoyed that he had to navigate around a broken chandelier in order to ascend the staircase to Guzma’s lair, Faba stepped carefully so he wouldn’t have to touch the railing, relieved when he passed the obstacle and stepped out onto the upper floor.  Thankfully, the door to the gang leader’s chamber was open, so he didn’t have to wait for his idiot entourage to take any hints.</p>
<p>“Yo, Master Guzma!” one of them called into the room, motioning towards Faba.  “That skinny-ass freak with the green glasses is here to see you!”</p>
<p>There was a low curse, and then Guzma told the Grunt to show him in.  </p>
<p>The Team Skull leader was sitting on a high-backed chair on a platform in the middle of the room, his second-in-command standing beside him, glaring down at Faba like he was something she’d scrape off her shoe.  Sitting at the foot of the platform was a horde of the bastard’s mangy little grunts, all looking up at him like a pack of dogs eyeing a potential piece of prey.</p>
<p>“Madame President has been trying to get in touch with you,” Faba declared with obvious irritation, revolted that he’d been sent into this hell hole on such a trivial errand.  His talents placed him far above being used as a cheap messenger boy, and some day, Lusamine would see that.</p>
<p>Shrugging a shoulder, Guzma smirked, nodding his head towards the shattered screen on the wall behind him.  “Yeah, the funniest thing happened…I came in here the other day, and my call pad was busted.  No idea how it got that way.”</p>
<p>A few of the grunts snickered, and from the looks in their eyes, which gleamed above the edges of their black bandanas, Faba could tell that the worthless scum knew <em>exactly</em> how that screen had gotten broken.  No matter…he’d wipe the amusement out of those gazes.  He’d come here for two reasons:  one was to issue a summons, and the other was to put Guzma in his place.</p>
<p>Sneering, Faba slipped a hand into one of the pockets on his white overcoat and pulled something out, twirling it around one finger as he spoke.  “Yes, well, as a result of that little act of disobedience, Madame President has sent me with a gift for you,” he explained, throwing the leather dog collar onto the platform at Guzma’s feet.  “She’s ordered that when you come to the Foundation tomorrow for your briefing, you should be wearing that for everyone to see.”</p>
<p>“You fuckin’ scrawny little shit—” Plumeria snarled, reaching for the Poké Ball on her belt and stepping forward, the other grunts in the room immediately leaping to their feet and going for their own Poké Balls, as well.</p>
<p>Faba’s eyes went wide behind the strange green teardrop lenses of his glasses as he staggered backwards and reached into his own pockets, his entire body tense.</p>
<p>“Hold it!” Guzma barked, on his feet in an instant, holding Plumeria back by one arm.</p>
<p>Plumeria bristled, her venomous gaze never once leaving Faba’s face as she seethed with fury.  The Grunts surrounding them remained still, eyes shifting uncertainly from Plumeria to their leader.</p>
<p>Guzma was quiet for a long moment, slowly brushing the pad of his thumb against Plumeria’s bicep a few times to calm her as he relaxed his grip, then let go.  He’d known damn well that there’d be consequences for busting Lusamine’s only means of getting a hold of him, but it had been worth it for the few days of peace he’d gained in the meantime.  And now it was time to pay the piper…the bitch had sent Faba here to humiliate him and take him down a peg in front of the rest of the gang, and every Grunt in the room was now looking to him to see if the prick had succeeded.  </p>
<p>Stooping slowly, Guzma picked up the leather collar, a cocky grin curving his own lips as he rose again, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the black material.  “Damn, your boss is a kinky little bitch, huh?  I mean, I know she’s hot for me, because who isn’t…but telling me to show up in fetish gear?  She’s gotta be pretty desperate.” </p>
<p>A chorus of snickers and calls of ‘yoooo!’ passed through the room at his remark, and Faba bristled, clenching his fists at his sides.  “I’ll be sure to relay your sentiments to her in that regard,” he growled, disgusted at the shamelessness of the beastly man Lusamine was forcing him to interact with.</p>
<p>“Didn’t expect any less of a skinny little nark like you,” Guzma replied indifferently as he slid the collar into one of the pockets on his baggy black pants, the smug grin still on his face as he jerked his chin towards a group of his grunts and then nodded towards the door.  “See our esteemed <em>guest</em> to the city limits, would you?  We don’t want him trying to find his way back alone,” he said clearly, his grin disappearing as he turned glittering, wolf-like eyes on Faba.  “Po Town gets dangerous after dark.”</p>
<p>The grunts’ eyes narrowed as they converged on Faba, and the tallest of them gave the scientist a light shove.  </p>
<p>“You’re only making this worse for yourself, you worthless dog!!” Faba snarled, glaring at the gaggle of thugs before straightening and adjusting his spectacles, turning with a huff and walking out of the room with the gang members close on his heels.</p>
<p>As soon as the obnoxious piece of shit was out of sight, Guzma snarled, grabbing the nearest remaining grunt by the front of his shirt and shoving a wad of cash at him.  “Take the rest of these guys outta here and go get us some Chinese food or something,” he ordered, then pushed the kid away, some of his ire dissipating when they all took the hint and hightailed it out of the room, leaving him alone with Plumeria.</p>
<p>He stood there, glaring at the door with his fists clenched, the rage that was churning in his cold grey eyes slowly giving way to weariness, and then to a resigned despair.</p>
<p>Plumeria watched the play of emotions in those stormy depths, remaining silent as she waited for Team Skull’s Boss to deal with things on his own terms.</p>
<p>Turning around, Guzma returned to the high-backed chair, his shoulders sagging as he went.  Slumping down into it, he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, fingers curling tightly into the thick strands of his pale hair.  Clenching his teeth, he twisted at it, making a low noise of frustration as his throat tightened and moisture welled up in his eyes.</p>
<p>As silently as a Ghost Pokémon, Plumeria drifted over to the door of the chamber, closing it quietly and turning the lock.</p>
<p>A few hot tears of frustration burned their way down Guzma’s cheeks, and he twisted his hands harder into his hair, trying to focus on that sharp pain instead of the disgusting feeling of self-loathing that churned in his gut, making him want to puke.  The tightness in his chest was making it hard to breathe…he felt like he was suffocating under the weight of his obligations.  He was a gang leader, damn it, and that little scientist puke had just walked in here and made it as plain as day that Guzma was nothing more than Lusamine’s little bitch.  He fuckin’ <em>hated</em> that shit.  And tomorrow, he’d have to slink into Aether Paradise with a goddamn collar on his neck and lap up whatever punishments that crazy cunt had dreamed up for him, just so he could ensure that her money kept rolling into Po Town to keep the gang from going hungry.  Then he’d have to roll back here when it was all over, used and crumpled and dirty as an old snot rag, and act like nothing had even happened.  </p>
<p>It was getting to be too much…</p>
<p>He wrenched at his hair again, snarling at himself under his breath as his thoughts descended into a tormented inner monologue about his worthlessness as a leader, berating himself for his inability to run Team Skull without being an obedient lapdog slut to a psychotic sugar mommy.</p>
<p>Plumeria approached, sensing that whatever direction Guzma’s thoughts had just taken, it wasn’t helping him anymore.  Moving in to stand in front of him, she called his name softly, pressing the outside edge of one sneakered foot against the inside edge of one of Guzma’s to make sure he knew that she was there.  “Boss,” she called again, her voice clearer now, holding a note of authority that hadn’t been there the first time.</p>
<p>The Team Skull leader abruptly stopped muttering, although the frustrated scowl didn’t leave his face as he remained hunched over, white-knuckled fingers wound tightly into his own hair as he stared down at the floor. </p>
<p>Eyes fixed on the top of Guzma’s head, Plumeria pressed closer, so that her navel touched his brow.  Placing a hand against the back of his head, she pulled him forward a little more, so that the glasses on his forehead dug into the pink skull tattoo on her belly.</p>
<p>“Nobody could’ve handled that better, Guzma,” she declared softly.  “You didn’t lose face in front of that little shit, and none of these kids know what’ll happen to you once you’re outside Po Town.”</p>
<p>An agonized noise left the gang leader’s throat, like the tortured vocalisation of an animal trying to reach a bowl of food through the bars of a cage.</p>
<p>The hand at the back of Guzma’s head began to stroke at the soft, pale strands, and Plumeria moved her other hand to squeeze lightly at one of Guzma’s, trying to encourage him to loosen the grip on his hair and take her hand instead.  She didn’t care if he broke her knuckles, she’d take the pain for his sake because she knew what he suffered through for all of them.  And because he trusted her, she was the only one who knew…the only one who would <em>ever</em> know.  Which meant that comforting him in these painful moments was her job, and hers alone.  “That bitch will never set foot here, Boss.  You know that.”</p>
<p>Another pained noise, softer this time. </p>
<p>“This house is <em>your</em> den, Guzma, no matter who comes into it,” she continued, her fingers stroking rhythmically through her boss’s hair.  “<em>You’re</em> the alpha wolf here, and we’re your pack.  Nothing that bitch says or does is ever gonna change that.”  She curled the fingers of her other hand more securely around Guzma’s fingers, squeezing and kneading until he finally released his hair and gripped her hand tightly.  “A wolf wearing a collar is still a wolf, Guzma.  Still a killer,” she pressed on, her other hand still stroking the back of his head.  “And nothing that bitch does to you can take that away.  You’re the pack alpha, and when she’s done wasting your time, you’ll come right back home to the den, just like you always do.  And we’ll all be waiting.”</p>
<p>Slowly, Guzma’s other hand relaxed, and his scarred knuckles slid out of the nest of his pale tresses.  Free of his hair, the hand moved to rest on Plumeria’s lean hip, his other hand releasing its death grip on her fingers and slipping down to rest on his lap.</p>
<p>“My pack deserves better than this,” he muttered, his forehead still resting against the tattoo on Plumeria’s stomach.</p>
<p>“There <em>is</em> no ‘better than this,’ Guzma,” Plumeria snapped, reaching down and grabbing her boss by the chin, forcing it up so he’d look her in the eyes.  “There <em>is</em> nobody who’d take in a bunch of punk-ass kids who aren’t good for shit but Pokémon battling, and they aren’t even good at <em>that</em>.  These kids left their broken-ass homes in hopes that the Island Trials would give them a shot at having a good life, and when the Kahunas shattered all those dreams into a million pieces, those broken-ass homes were all they had to go back to.  And then you came along and gave them something better.  You took them in, and actually gave them a family worth having.”</p>
<p>Guzma swallowed hard, his adam’s apple gliding along the column of his throat as Plumeria’s fingers dug into his jaw.  It was true that he’d taken in a lot of runaways who’d failed out of the Island Challenge, because he knew what it felt like…that struggle with being a failure, with not fitting into a world that idolized the Captains and the Kahunas, and all of Alola’s bullshit traditions.  Still, there were times when he felt like what he was doing really didn’t matter all that much…but it was hard not to believe that it mattered when Plumeria looked at him that way.  The hand he’d placed on her hip gripped a little tighter, and he gazed up at her searchingly, not really knowing what to say.</p>
<p>The clarity in Guzma’s slate grey eyes at that moment showed Plumeria that she’d gotten through to him, but the Team Skull Admin didn’t dial back her agitation one bit, knowing that Guzma needed a little more tough love before he’d be on solid ground again.  “You sacrifice for the good of the pack, Guzma.  And there is <em>no</em> shame in doing that, you hear me?” she said sternly, her grip on his chin still firm, still unrelenting.  “And if you even <em>think</em> of feeling ashamed about what happened here tonight, I’m gonna straight up kick you in the balls for being a pussy baby bitch.”</p>
<p>Guzma bit his lower lip in an attempt to keep the smile from showing, but it was pointless, given the snort of amusement that escaped his throat.  </p>
<p>Scowling when he laughed, Plumeria released him and crossed her arms over her chest.  “I’m fuckin’ serious, Guzma.”</p>
<p>Laughing harder, Guzma wiped the moisture from his cheeks with the back of one hand, then shook his head affectionately.  “I know, Plum,” he acknowledged, looking up at her and smiling.  “I know.”</p>
<p>Relaxing now that her boss was out of the proverbial woods, she gazed down at Guzma for a long moment, then held out a hand.  “Give it to me.”</p>
<p>“Huh?”  Guzma blinked at her, not sure what she was asking for.</p>
<p>“The collar.  Give it to me.”</p>
<p>Tensing, Guzma frowned, gazing up at her seriously for a long moment before slowly reaching into his pocket, taking the collar out and handing it to her.</p>
<p>Plumeria took it, turning on her heel and walking towards the door.  “You can come by my room later tonight and get it,” she called back over her shoulder as she went.  “Until then, keep the brats outta my hair.”</p>
<p>His stomach tightened when she left, and for a moment, Guzma was tempted to call her back, to go after her.  But he forced himself to stay where he was, closing his eyes and stamping down the small spike of fear that had run through him.  Plumeria was his second, and he trusted her with his life…she’d never do anything to endanger him.  He could rest easy with the collar in her care.  </p>
<p>Though, why she wanted it was anybody’s guess…maybe she was just trying to keep him from thinking about it for a little while.  And he could live with that.</p>
<p>When a couple of heads peeked in through the open door, Guzma snorted, his usual confident smirk returning to his face.  “You numskulls bring some food back with you, or what?”</p>
<p>*<br/>He’d spent a couple of hours eating and messing around with the Grunts, and their unrestrained adoration and amusing antics had been the perfect balm for his bruised ego.  By the time he went upstairs to get the collar back from Plumeria, he felt good enough that the smug grin curving his lips was genuine.</p>
<p>Plumeria hadn’t come down for dinner, so he’d brought a small take-out container up with him, and he knocked out a short code on her door so that she’d know it was him.</p>
<p>When she answered, he noticed that her hair had been let down from her silver skull barrettes, and she was wearing nothing but a black lace bra, panties, garters, and a matching pair of thigh-high black stockings.  Fisting a hand in the front of his t-shirt, she hauled him into the room and swung him around so he staggered back onto her bed, landing in a pile of stuffed animals.  By some miracle of physics, he managed not to drop the take-out container on the way down.</p>
<p>Gazing down at him for a moment, Plumeria suddenly noticed the cargo, her serious expression cracking as she broke into laughter.  “Guess I should take that off your hands, huh?”</p>
<p>Guzma grinned, his heart already pounding as he took in the sexy sight that she presented.  “They never have these moments in pornos, do they?”</p>
<p>She snickered, taking the container from him and setting it down on her desk.  “They might…but something tells me the outtakes in porn don’t involve Chinese food.” </p>
<p>“Probably not,” Guzma agreed, still grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>Turning so that she faced him, Plumeria stood there for a long moment, taking the time to savour the way that Guzma’s stormy grey eyes raked over her body, watching the flick of his pierced tongue over his lower lip.  “You like what you see, Boss Man?”</p>
<p>The gang leader lifted his gaze to meet her eyes, not moving from where he’d sprawled awkwardly on top of her Lapras stuffie.  There was something feral in the way that he grinned at her, his eyelids lowering slightly as he shifted his legs a little further apart.  The move pulled the front of his baggy pants a little tighter across his groin, making the rise of his growing hard-on more noticeable.  “I dunno, Plum…why don’t you climb on up here and find out?”</p>
<p>Smirking and shaking her head, Plumeria moved closer to the bed, lifting one stockinged foot and placing it gently on Guzma’s crotch, feeling a heady thrill at the way his whole body twitched in response to the intimate touch.  Carefully, she began to knead his clothed erection with the ball of her foot, relishing the way that he groaned and tilted his hips forward into the contact.</p>
<p>“Fuck…” Guzma breathed, his head falling back in pleasure as he clenched his fists against the covers.  He was normally a guy who just took what he wanted, but when he was with Plumeria, it was like he was under a spell.  He just had to be a good boy and sit still, and she’d give him fucking everything.</p>
<p>Purring in pleasure, Plumeria crossed her arms under her breasts, continuing to knead gently at the base of Guzma’s clothed shaft with the ball of her stockinged foot.  The way he lay there groaning and lifting his hips into her touch was so erotic…most guys would’ve tried to take control of the encounter by grabbing her foot and rubbing against it like a clod, but Guzma wasn’t that kind of man.  He trusted her enough to relinquish control, and that was something she deeply respected about him.  And having him in her hands like this always got her hotter than hell.  “Pull your shirt up,” she growled softly, her amber eyes heavy-lidded with desire.</p>
<p>Lifting his head, Guzma let go of the covers he’d bunched in his fists, moving one hand to his waistband and pulling the hem of his t-shirt up to reveal his abs.  The low purr of approval that fell from Plumeria’s lips sent a jolt of heat straight to his groin, and Guzma’s cock twitched under her working foot.</p>
<p>“More,” Plumeria ordered, pressing her Boss’ rigid shaft against his belly a little more firmly.</p>
<p>Breath hitching, Guzma shuddered, gritting his teeth as he lay back against the Lapras stuffie and used both hands to pull his snug white t-shirt up until it was bunched under his armpits, revealing his pecs, nips, and abs.  Bracing himself on his elbows again, he looked down at his second-in-command, his stomach muscles clenching as her gaze slid up the front of his body.  She eyed him like he was a four-course spread that’d been laid out just for her…and Guzma basked in the ego boost that that gave him.</p>
<p>Sliding her tongue over her lower lip, Plumeria slowly drew her foot back and planted it on the floor again, her arms still crossed under her breasts.  “Pull your waistband down,” she purred, her amber eyes sultry as they rose to meet his, an alluring smile curving her lips.  “I wanna see your dick.”</p>
<p>Smirking, Guzma lifted a hand and rested it flat on his chest, splaying his fingers and watching the heat in Plumeria’s eyes flare as he slid the hand down over his six pack, giving her a little bit of a show on the way down to the front of his pants.  Loving the way her eyes narrowed with want, the Team Skull Boss hooked a thumb in his waistband, slowly guiding it up and over the substantial rise of his erection, lifting his hips so he could push his pants down to mid-thigh.  Relaxing against the bed again, Guzma grinned down at her, resting his hand on his thigh, his black nail polish standing out against the pale skin.</p>
<p>Plumeria’s fingers dug into her biceps as her desire for him surged, and she growled softly.  “Touch yourself.”</p>
<p>Catching his breath, Guzma curled his fingers, then splayed them again, gliding them up the crease between his thigh and hip before taking the base of his shaft in hand.  Drawing a slow breath through his nose, the Team Skull Boss slid his fist up the length, abs clenching in response to the stimulation.  Brushing the pad of his thumb against the ridge of the head, he shivered and drew his fist back down again, a soft noise of pleasure catching in his throat.</p>
<p>Plumeria’s amber eyes followed the steady rise and fall of Guzma’s hand, her gaze appreciative as she watched the way that the muscles in his tattooed forearm flexed with every movement.  She loved the picture he presented as he stroked himself, the smooth, hot flesh of Guzma’s dick enclosed by fingers with knuckles heavily scarred from fighting, his black and white bracelets shifting with the motions.    </p>
<p>“Use two hands,” she murmured, tilting her chin up and reaching up to stroke one hand down the side of her neck, tracing the rise of her collarbone with the tips of her fingers.</p>
<p>Nodding, the Team Skull Boss lifted his other hand from the covers, keeping his eyes fixed on Plumeria’s face as he slid it down past his pumping fist.  With a visible shudder, Guzma trailed the tips of his fingers along the inside of one thigh and then palmed his balls, groaning lewdly and arching his hips.  “Fuck…”</p>
<p>Plumeria hissed softly in response to the move, her eyes narrowing as the Team Skull Boss sunk into the task of pleasuring himself with both hands, drawing uneven breaths through clenched teeth as he picked up the pace of his stroking.  Stepping closer, she stood between his clothed legs, running her tongue over her lower lip as she played with the tiny silver skull necklace around her neck.</p>
<p>Guzma’s grey eyes shifted to follow the subtle motions of Plumeria’s hand, his shaft swelling in his pumping fist as she hovered over him.  Gently squeezing his sacs, he groaned again, shuddering and digging his teeth into his lower lip.</p>
<p>Sensing her Boss’ growing impatience, Plumeria smiled.  “Watch me…” she ordered softly, lifting a hand to guide one of the straps of her bra down off one shoulder, pleased by the way Guzma’s pleasure-hazed eyes immediately fixed on what she was doing.  Basking in the sound of his panting breaths, she guided the other strap down, then brought her hands up to squeeze and knead at her breasts through the fabric, smirking when the action brought a low groan of want from Guzma’s lips.  “You wanna touch, don’t you, Boss?”</p>
<p>“Fuck yes,” he rasped, slowly dragging his fist up the length of his shaft and shuddering.</p>
<p>Tossing her head, Plumeria reached back with both hands and undid her bra, baring her chest to his gaze and tossing the garment aside.  Biting her lower lip, she cupped her breasts in her palms, squeezing them as she watched Guzma jerking off, his gaze never once straying from her.  Her whole body was hot, the sensitive flesh between her thighs thoroughly slick with want for the man who was lying there on her bed, looking up at her like she was everything.  “Take your hands off your dick now,” she ordered, her eyes darkening with lust as she slid her palms down from her breasts to the pink skull tattoo on her belly, tilting her chin up as she splayed her fingers over it. </p>
<p>Groaning at the way those elegant fingers bracketed the gang’s emblem, Guzma released his shaft, swallowing hard as Plumeria canted her hips slightly, then moved her hands down to hook in the edge of her panties.</p>
<p>“Get up on the bed and make room for me,” she breathed, guiding the waistband of the lacy garment down over one hip, watching him intently.  </p>
<p>Immediately obeying, Guzma shifted back so he was kneeling at the foot of Plumeria’s bed, his weight braced on his hands and knees as he watched her slide her panties down, leaving the black thigh-high stockings and garters on as she stepped out of them.</p>
<p>Tossing all of her stuffed animals on the floor, Plumeria climbed up onto the bed, leaning back against the pillows at the headboard and smiling sultrily.  “I’ve got a little present for you, Boss,” she purred, her lashes lowering slightly, “but you’re gonna have to come get it.”</p>
<p>Puzzled by the comment, the Team Skull Boss looked up at her in obvious confusion, his grey eyes questioning.</p>
<p>Drawing her knees up, Plumeria spread her thighs so her sex was fully exposed to Guzma’s gaze.  There, cradled in the fleshy pink folds of her inner labia, was the gleaming metal buckle of the leather collar.</p>
<p>The sight almost undid him, and Guzma clenched his fingers tightly in the sheets, shuddering and ducking his head for a moment.  Jaw clenching, he drew a hissing breath between his teeth as he fought to get a hold of himself.  “Fuck…” he growled, his eyes dark when he finally lifted his head to meet Plumeria’s gaze.</p>
<p>Grinning smugly, Plumeria slid a hand down the front of her body, basking in the hot, feral look Guzma was giving her.  Bracketing her sex with her index and middle finger, she used the digits to spread herself open a little wider, tilting her chin up slightly.  “Well, c’mon, Boss…what’re you waiting for?”</p>
<p>Slowly, Guzma uncurled one hand from the sheets and reached towards the buckle nestled in her pink folds.</p>
<p>“No,” she growled, stopping him with the single word as effectively as if she’d used a physical blow.  “Use your mouth.”</p>
<p>The fist Guzma had clenched in the sheets twisted again as his gut tightened, the swell of arousal her words evoked so damned intense it made his head swim.  His whole body was on fire, faint tremors running through him with every panting, open-mouthed breath.  Only Plumeria could work him this close to the edge without even touching him...</p>
<p>And he knew exactly why she’d done this.  She’d put her mark on the collar in a way that Lusamine couldn’t see, made it hers with the scent of her sex, and now wearing it around Lusamine wouldn’t be an act of submission, but instead, an act of defiance.  And knowing that made him want the damn thing <em>soaked</em> in her.  Diving forward with a low growl, Guzma hooked his arms under Plumeria’s legs and buried his face between her thighs, sliding his pierced tongue over her hot, slick flesh.  Gliding the flat of his tongue from base to apex, Guzma latched onto her clit, his eyes burning with hunger as they fixed on her pretty face.</p>
<p>Plumeria drank in the look in those dark eyes for a few delicious seconds before the movements of Guzma’s pierced tongue made her curl forward in delight, a strangled moan escaping her throat as she tangled her hands in his hair.  “Guzma…ah…”</p>
<p>Gliding the stud along every crease of her hot folds, Guzma drank in her gasps and mewls of enjoyment, throwing everything he had into pleasuring her.  He worked the silken flesh with his tongue until the entire lower half of his face was slick with Plumeria’s fluid, smirking when the quickening pace of her breaths and her keening whimpers revealed how close she was getting to orgasm.  And even though it would’ve been easy to work her to climax before taking the collar out of her body, the only skin he wanted that pussy clamping down on was his own.  </p>
<p>Drawing back, Guzma licked his lips, his breaths ragged as he braced his weight on one muscular forearm.  Dipping his head down further, he carefully took the warm metal buckle of the collar between his teeth.  Slowly, inch by inch, he drew back and guided it out of Plumeria’s body, shuddering as she moaned lewdly in pleasure.  The silken thigh he was gripping with his other hand twitched and quivered against the pads of his fingers and thumb as he slid the leather item out, though he didn’t take it out all the way yet.  Pausing momentarily, Guzma took a few seconds to appreciate the sight of the last two inches of the dark band enclosed by the pink walls of Plumeria’s sex, shuddering as he watched the way her vaginal opening clenched around it.</p>
<p>Finally pulling back the rest of the way, Guzma slowly rose onto all fours and lifted his head, the fluid-slicked collar hanging from between his lips as he looked up at his second-in-command, watching as she took a few deep breaths to compose herself.  The fact that she’d allowed him to stop and slide the collar out instead of bringing her to orgasm meant that whatever she’d planned for him while he’d been downstairs keeping the “brats” out of her hair hadn’t fully played out yet.  So he waited, poised on all fours, a thick string of fluid draped between the tip of his cock and the coverlet.  Every breath he drew was shallow and uneven, his entire body primed for the second he got to fuck her.</p>
<p>Plumeria shuddered, her mouth dry as she swallowed a few times, heart pounding in her chest as she took a full minute to get herself back under control.  Everything between her legs was throbbing insistently, begging her to just pin Guzma down on the bed and fuck herself to orgasm on his dick, but tonight wasn’t about her needs or her satisfaction.  She was the Team Skull Admin, the second-in-command to Big Bad Guzma, and her duties in that role weren’t complete yet.  When Faba left Po Town, she’d gotten Guzma back onto an even keel, but what she was doing now was what was going to keep him there—keep him strong as the leader of their gang.  And that was what being Admin was all about.</p>
<p>Rising onto her elbows, Plumeria looked down at him, the gold skull pendant hanging from Guzma’s neck swaying slightly with his uneven breaths as he kept the collar between his teeth, patiently waiting for her to speak.</p>
<p>She took a long moment to impress that image of him on her mind, because this was what true power felt like…not just to have a man like Guzma in the palm of her hand, but to have him there because he <em>wanted</em> to be there, because he craved it and got off on it.  It was a power that Lusamine would <em>never</em> know, no matter <em>what</em> she did to him.  That power was Plumeria’s, and Plumeria’s alone.</p>
<p>The thought made her lips curve into a smile of sensuous, almost predatory delight, and she sat up more fully, reaching out to take the collar from between Guzma’s lips.   His dark grey eyes, as beautiful as the sea before a massive storm, were fixed intently on hers.  “Get up,” she ordered softly.</p>
<p>Rising from the mattress, the gang leader stood beside the bed, his pants and boxers still down around his thighs and his hard shaft jutting out, aching for her touch.</p>
<p>Gracefully sliding to her feet, Plumeria stood in front of him, folding the collar over in her hand and lifting it to Guzma’s nose.  “Smell it.”</p>
<p>Growling softly, the gang leader tilted his head down, eyes slipping closed as he drew in the scent of the damp leather.  When he opened them again, they were heavy-lidded, the pupils dilated as he gazed at her, his body starting to twitch as she held him right at his limit, dangling on the razor’s edge of his self-control.</p>
<p>Unfolding the collar, Plumeria placed it against Guzma’s throat, leaning forward and speaking directly into his ear as she did it up in the back, fastening it so that the damp leather was snug against his skin.  “This isn’t <em>her</em> collar any more, Guzma,” she said firmly, slowly trailing her fingertips over it. “I put it in my snatch, so now it’s <em>my</em> collar.  And when you’re wearing it, you’re gonna think about me, you understand?”</p>
<p>Shuddering at the words, Guzma nodded, his eyes slightly unfocused as Plumeria drew back and looked up at him with a gaze that was pure, unbridled possessiveness.  A gasp caught in his throat when she hooked a finger in the ring at the front and yanked him down, pressing her forehead firmly against his.  </p>
<p>“Whose collar is it, Guzma?” she snarled.</p>
<p>“It’s your collar, Plum,” he groaned, practically trembling with the strength of his arousal.</p>
<p>“That’s right.  And every time you wear it, you’re gonna think about me, and how proud I am to have my collar on the biggest, baddest dog in the yard.”</p>
<p>“Fuck yes,” he panted. </p>
<p>“You’re the baddest dog in the yard,” she repeated, her amber eyes burning as she kept them locked with his.  “And who’s your bitch?”  </p>
<p>“You are, Plum,” he growled.</p>
<p>“Good,” she grunted, grinning like a madwoman as she gave another rough yank on his collar, keeping her forehead pressed firmly against his.  “Now prove it, alpha dog.”  </p>
<p>With a low snarl, Guzma grabbed her around the waist and flung her onto the bed, climbing on top of her and roughly claiming her mouth.  He splayed both hands on her breasts, squeezing roughly and grinning against Plumeria’s lips when she cried out and arched into his hands.  Feeling her arms loop tightly around his neck, Guzma reached down and grabbed the backs of her knees, shoving them towards her chest as he thrust into her.</p>
<p>A grating yell of pleasure passed the Admin’s lips when Guzma slid home, and she hooked her stockinged legs together behind his back.  Gritting her teeth, she arched against his body, feeling the press of his gold medallion against her chest as he bore down on her.</p>
<p>Braced on his hands, Guzma rutted into her like a wild animal, so close to the edge that he could already feel his nuts starting to pull in against his body.  </p>
<p>“C’mon, big dog!!” Plumeria snarled at him, slamming a fist down on his shoulder blade.  “Give it to your bitch!!”</p>
<p>“Keep it down, or the Grunts are gonna hear you!” Guzma snarled back, cursing when she bit his shoulder in retaliation for the admonishment, digging her teeth into the skin. </p>
<p>“Let ‘em hear!” she growled against his flesh.  “Let the whole damn house hear how fuckin’ good you are.”</p>
<p>The words sent a surge of heat through Guzma’s body, and he groaned raggedly, driving into her body with ruthless abandon, making the bedframe squeal in protest with every slam of his hips.  He felt Plumeria’s legs slide down from his back to brace against the mattress, her body jerking up into his thrusts as she used the newfound leverage to throw her hips upward into every inward stroke.  Her guttural yowls escalated in pitch, egging him on, pushing him to go harder and faster. Turning his head, Guzma dug his teeth into the side of Plumeria’s neck, growling in pleasure when she cried out and wrenched against his body.  The frantic rake of her nails over the back of his shirt made Guzma’s breath hitch, and he arched into the sensation, his dick throbbing harder inside her as the pain blended seamlessly with the pleasure coursing through his body.  Snapping his hips forward, he clenched his teeth as he felt his lower body tighten, his hips pressed flush against Plumeria’s as he pitched over the edge with a hoarse snarl.  </p>
<p>Gasping, Plumeria shoved her heels against the mattress and surged up against him, a guttural yell of pleasure snagging in her throat as she came apart, her sex clamping down on him tightly.  </p>
<p>Panting raggedly as he held Team Skull’s Admin against his body with one arm, Guzma let out a grating moan, his painted nails digging into her lower back.  Gradually sinking down onto the bed with her, he slowly stretched out on top of Plumeria’s body, twitching as the fluttering muscles of her inner walls spasmed around him.  </p>
<p>They both lay there for a long time, panting heavily as they rode out the post-orgasmic high together, their racing heartbeats gradually slowing and evening out.  Swallowing hard, Plumeria licked her lips, rubbing the ball of her stockinged foot gently against Guzma’s clothed calf.  His t-shirt was still bunched up under his armpits, and his firm, warm abs were pressed snugly against her tattooed belly.  Sighing contentedly as she nuzzled the gang leader’s sweat-dampened temple, Plumeria splayed her hands on the back of his hooded shirt, stroking his back through the material.</p>
<p>Purring, Guzma relaxed into the attentions, a drowsy, sated smirk curving his lips.  “Was I a good dog, Plum?” he teased.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” she snickered, bringing one hand up to rub at the nape of his neck.  “The best.”</p>
<p>“Heh…”  Still grinning, Guzma closed his eyes, sighing in pleasure as Plumeria’s fingers stroked and kneaded at the back of the leather collar, pressing it firmly against his skin.</p>
<p>“You’re <em>mine</em>, Guzma,” she declared firmly, nuzzling the top of his head.  “And if you ever forget that, I’m gonna kick your fuckin’ ass.”</p>
<p>Snorting, the gang leader curled his arms around her upper body, squeezing her tightly.  “I don’t forget shit that’s that important to me, Plum,” he grunted, relaxing against her body.  </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Smirking, Guzma allowed his body to sink down into sleep, his mind blissfully empty of any concerns about what the next day might bring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>